Star Trek: Desperation
by JonesStrikeBackScottVamp
Summary: Ian Franklin and Connor Adams are assigned to the USS Liberty and ordered to discover the not-yet known crisis on Vulcan. When their ship is destroyed, they are forced to evacuate. Ian, who's wife is on Vulcan, is forced to watch the planet's destruction from afar. The two land on a nearby planet and are forced to become bounty hunters as a means to escape and return home.


**********Character Descriptions:  
**

**Ian Franklin** - An Admiral of the Federation Starfleet, Ian is married to a beautiful Vulcan woman and spends his time away from work with her on Vulcan. Due to his service to Starfleet, he has been assigned to a mission that will require him to leave home temporarily.

**Connor Adams** - A Captain in Starfleet and commander of the USS Liberty, he is Ian Franklin's best friend. Due for a promotion to Admiral, Connor honorably serves Starfleet with his remarkable skill for combat and his grand intelligence, making him a strong strategic commander.

**Christopher Pike** - A Captain in Starfleet and a friend of both Ian Franklin and Connor Adams. Captain Pike has been assigned to the USS Enterprise for when he maiden voyage is undertaken. A distress call in Vulcan soon forces him into action.

**Richard Barnett** - An Admiral in Starfleet and head of the Starfleet Academy Board.

* * *

**********Starfleet Academy/Common Grounds**  


**__****San Francisco, Earth - 2258 (alternate reality) - Day**  


Outside, standing near a fountain on a beautiful blue-skied day are two Starfleet officers. An Admiral and a Captain.

"I just don't understand your fascination with Ms. Uhura," Ian Franklin firmly questions his friend, Connor. "There's no logic in loving a woman who's parted romantic feeling for you from her heart."**__****  
**

"She's an amazing woman," Connor quickly defends his feelings. "Thoughtful, intelligent. A great aid to Starfleet. She has a promising career ahead of her...but he softer side, that's where she truly shines.

Connor's smile causes a slight chuckle from Ian.

"What are you laughing at, Ian?" Connor quickly loses the smile.

"Nothing...it's just...love is a foolish thing to feel in our line of work," Ian places his hand on his uniform insignia. "Not everyone comes home at the end of the day. A great many have been lost to Starfleet's cause...and this, you know, my friend."

A suddenly and conversation-breaking couch draws the annoyed attention of both Connor and Ian. They look to see a young Cadet standing before them.

"Yes," Connor annoyingly questions the young man. "What do you want?"

"Sirs," the Cadet manages to let out in a nervous voice. "Admiral Barnett wishes to speak to you both in the briefing room."

"Didn't I inform the Admiral that I do not wish to be disturbed unless there is an emergency?" Admiral Franklin questions the Cadet.

"Uh, yes, sir," the Cadet informs Ian. "This, however, sir, _is_ an urgent matter. He needs to see you both now."

"What is this about, Cadet?" Connor interrupts. "I'll tell you if it's urgent."

The Cadet nods his head and plays the Captain's game. "I wasn't informed, but I've heard murmurs from other Cadets of a distress signal on Vulcan."

Recognizing the planet as the home of his wife, Ian takes a frightened glance at the Cadet. "Thank you, Cadet. That'll be all."

The young Cadet, in his red uniform, salutes Admiral Franklin, turns away and leaves with great haste.

"Have you heard anything?" Franklin asks his friend.

"No, I have not, Admiral," Connor let's out with a slight grin. "It'd be above my pay-grade."

The two turn to walk towards the entrance of the Academy. Ian shakes his head at his friend. "Now's not the time for jokes, Connor."

* * *

**********Starfleet Academy/Briefing Room**  


**__****San Francisco, Earth - 2258 (alternate reality) - Day**

Both Connor and Ian stand before a brown, sturdy desk. Behind it sits Admiral Richard Barnett, head of the Starfleet Academy Board. Barnett puts down a stack of paperwork to address the men.

"Both of you, respectable officers," Barnett closes files covering the two men in front of him before continuing. "Have been called here to fill in temporarily and help train our young Starfleet recruits. I had wishes for something better for you, but now it appears this wish has become a grave regret."

A look of sorrow crosses Ian's face. Barnett recognizes his worry. "Admiral Franklin, I am aware that this planet is your home away from Earth," Barnett speaks clearly and firmly. "I'm going to risk it and allow you to journey there and aid the planet."

"Thank you, sir," the Admiral lets out with great relief.

"Captain Adams," Barnett turns to Ian's friend. "You are to return to the USS Liberty, retake command and escort Admiral Franklin to Vulcan. There, you will aid in whatever the planet needs to help in this crisis."

"Yes, sir," the tall Captain replies. "Do we know yet what the cause of this distress call is?"

"Not just yet, Captain, but we can't base anything on assumptions. We're sending out other vessels to aid, as well." Admiral Barnett reviews his duty roster on his desk in front of him. "Among them are the Farragut and the Enterprise in her maiden voyage, captained by your mutual friend, Christopher Pike."

"A bold man, sir. He's well fit for his command," Connor shares his thoughts.

"Yes, I thought you'd agree, Connor. Now, both of you, dismissed," Barnett returns to the paperwork at his desk.

* * *

**********Starfleet Academy/Shuttle Bay**  


**__****San Francisco, Earth - 2258 (alternate reality) - Day**

Admiral Franklin and Captain Adams walk through the shuttle bay. They pass by James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy, briefly overhearing their conversation.

"Be safe," James T. Kirk smiles at McCoy after hearing word that he's been grounded.

Franklin and Adams pass them, continuing their walk.

"They didn't call Kirk's name," Ian informs Connor. "It's such a shame. He has a fighting spirit."

"Kirk's headstrong kid," Connor shoots down Ian's opinion. "Pike recruited him by daring him to outdo his father, George Kirk. He's just a boy trying to become a man as fast as he can. That's wreckless and idiotic. He'd only disrupt our aid to Vulcan."

"Your opinion is yours, Connor," Ian nods. "But I have faith in the kid. He's got the potential to do great things."

"Potential, my friend..." Connor continues as they board the shuttle. "...isn't enough these days."

Connor and Ian buckle in as the shuttle takes off towards space and the Liberty...and the unknown threat attacking Vulcan.

* * *

**_Star Trek: Desperation_**


End file.
